cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Sandwich Confederation
The Lunch Accord Preamble We hereby recognize the creation and formation of the entity within “Cyber Nations,” know as “the Sandwich Confederation (“SC”)” – a group of independent, sovereign nations joined together in mutual defense, non-aggression, trade and aid for all like-minded Sandwiches, Sammiches, Soups, Salads, Tacos and other Lunch related edible food products. Article 1: The Crust of the Matter All nations remain sovereign and independent, responsible for their own internal policies and independent decisions. No action or comment by a signatory will be deemed representative of The Sandwich Confederation, unless specifically identified by an Official SC Membership Decision per Article 6. Article 2: Ingredients All members of SC must agree to abide by the Articles laid out in this Accord. All active Signatories will have their names amended to the Accord. Nations listed on a Zero Infrastructure List will not normally be eligible for membership. Prospective members must apply in the specified format. Article 3: Non-Aggressive Table Co-habitation No member of SC may engage in aggressive war, including raiding, with the exception of situations described in Article 4. Signatories in violation of Article 3 will not be afforded protection under Article 4 or 5 until the war(s) expire(s). SC condemns the practice of raiding and strongly discourages members from tech dealing with individuals who practice, and alliances that support, raiding. Article 4: Plate Defense The signatories agree that any attack against one or more of them shall be considered an attack against all of them and consequently may exercise individual or collective self-defense against any aggressor. Any armed attacks and counter measures will be immediately reported to all signatories. Such measures shall be terminated when peace and security have been restored. Article 5: Expanding the Plate to include the Place-mat The definition of signatory under Article 2 may be expanded to any nation or alliance by a vote under Article 6 by the existing signatories under Article 2. Article 6: About the Plate Each signatory’s voice carries the same weight, and all have the right to be heard and have concerns addressed. Official Decisions will be determined through popular vote. Official SC Membership Decisions may be grouped as either Standard or Emergencies. Any signatory may call for a vote on any proposal at any time, and all past decisions of SC may be reconsidered at any time. Decisions will be available to all signatories via the appropriate forum area. All signatories agree that decisions will be binding upon all members. Standard One (1) week will be provided for signatories to vote. All votes will be worded such that votes will be Yes/For or No/Against. All signatories under Article 2 will be PM’d in game that a vote has been called. The PM will be sent by the signatory calling for the vote. A majority decision of votes cast is required to enact a proposed decision. Reasonable extensions to voting deadlines may be requested by any signatory and will not be reasonably refused by other signatories. Emergencies When there is an immediate threat against the signatories, immediate action may be required and called for by any signatory; however, two (2) other signatories must formally agree that the situation meets the definition of an emergency. Emergency decisions will have a voting period of twenty four (24) hours and an in-game PM will be sent to all members indicating that a vote has been called. A majority of votes cast is required to pass emergency decision, and no extensions will be provided to voting deadlines. Emergency decisions do not have to be proposed in a Yes/For, No/Against format if it is not appropriate. Article 7: Spicing it up In order to amend this accord, a member may propose an amendment for a vote. Once the proposal is seconded, the entire membership will be notified of a seven-day vote, as described above. In order for the amendment to be approved, a quorum of at least 1/2 of total plate membership must participate in the vote, and 3/4 of the votes cast must be in favor of adopting the proposed amendment. Category:The Sandwich Confederation